


Brat

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Come Shot, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, M/M, Punishment, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He knows, when Draco turns up like this, when he’s all curled up in the bed like an innocent little thing, he expects to get right into it.





	Brat

When Remus gets home, it’s to find Draco in his bed, clad in one of Remus’ t-shirts, too big even for him. His long, pale legs are bare. He clutches a pillow like he does in sleep, fingers gentle like his breaths.

“Oh,” says Remus, aloud, and Draco squirms and smiles.

Somehow, somehow, over the course of the day, Remus forgot. He forgot the way Draco cornered him in the lift that morning and whispered, “You look all tense, Lupin.” 

“This is the Ministry,” said Remus, body stiff.

“It’s not me who’s closest to senile here,” said Draco, the brat. “I know where I am. But let’s say I’m at yours later.” 

“Let’s say,” said Remus, eyes darting about the lift, as though any moment someone might apparate in and join them.

“Let’s say you came home from your long day at the office,” Draco drawled, “And…” He stepped back when the lift opened on the next floor. A witch in an ugly hat stepped in. Remus stared hard at the opposite wall. When she stepped off two floors later, Draco leaned over and whispered to Remus, “I’ll see you later, Daddy,” and then he left the lift, too, and Remus went to the loo and splashed cold water on his face and thought very hard about grindylows.

But now here he is. 

He knows if he’d owled Draco and said, no, not tonight, Draco would have listened. Draco wants him to want it. He might have been a little pouty about it next time, maybe would have wanted to be spoiled a bit, but Remus likes that. He can’t help the guilt that clinches his stomach sometimes, if he thinks too hard about it, but he likes to spoil Draco, and Draco _loves_ to be spoiled, and if they both like it…

“Mm,” Draco says, and he opens his eyes a bit. “Is that you, Daddy?” 

Remus takes in a big breath through his nose. 

He knows, when Draco turns up like this, when he’s all curled up in the bed like an innocent little thing, he expects to get right into it. But Merlin, it’s still a lot to take in sometimes.

Draco sits up a bit. His shirt rides up, and Remus’ mouth goes a little dry, because he can’t see them yet, but he _knows_ Draco’s wearing knickers. 

“Daddy?” he repeats.

“Yes, baby,” Remus says hoarsely. “It’s me.” 

“Mm,” says Draco, lying back down with a small smile. 

Quickly, Remus toes off his shoes and shucks off his robes, leaving him in trousers and shirtsleeves. He walks over to the bed and sits down at Draco’s side. “Hello, sleepy head,” he says, running a large hand through Draco’s soft, lovely hair, and it feels natural to say it. For a long time, it was hard to get into things at first, difficult to shed his outer shell until he was ramming Draco into the bed frame and Draco was whining, “Daddy, please, oh, Daddy,” and then finally Remus would lose it and say things like, “Oh, yes, baby, anything, you love Daddy’s cock, don’t you?” and Draco’s eyes would roll back in his head and he’d come all over himself and — well, Remus knows now, without a doubt, that Draco loves it. He being fucked but also he loves the dirty talk and he _loves_ the foreplay, and Remus wants to do what Draco loves. 

“Hello, Daddy,” says Draco, looking up at him through his eyelashes. “I’ve been waiting for you.” 

“Have you?”

“Yes.”

“You needn’t wait up for me if you’re so tired.”

“Well,” says Draco, biting his lip. 

Remus almost groans aloud. “Well?” he repeats.

“I wanted to see you,” Draco insists. “But also…I hoped you could help me.” 

Oh, it’s this one. Remus hates how much he loves this scene. Draco says, always, not to worry about “what it says about him.” He says what his dick likes doesn’t have to mean anything else. Remus isn’t sure that’s true, but there’s a part of him, a deep dark part of him, that will believe anything from a little blond minx begging for his cock. 

Remus clears his throat. He can see Draco fighting to keep a smirk off. “Anything you need, baby,” he says. 

Draco smiles sweetly, all traces of a smirk gone. “I knew you’d help me.”

“Of course I will.” 

Draco squirms, stretches, and lifts his shirt, and sure enough, he’s wearing pink knickers, and like Remus knew it would be, his dick is hard, straining against the soft fabric, a wet spot already blooming at the tip.

Remus swallows. 

“It’s all hard,” says Draco. 

“I see,” Remus murmurs. He grips the soft, creamy skin of Draco’s thigh. “And how exactly did it get like that?”

Draco blinks, and Remus waits for him to make a decision. He doesn’t know yet whether he wants to teach Draco, wants to slowly, sweetly wank him off, or whether he wants to punish him, get rough and dirty. He thinks he can follow Draco’s lead.

“Well, I,” says Draco.

“Well you what?” says Remus. 

“I wasn’t being naughty,” Draco insists breathlessly.

“I don’t know if I believe you.”

“Well, I…” 

Remus waits, waits for Draco to pick a direction. 

Finally, Draco says, “Daddy if I leave it, it _hurts_.” 

“So you were touching it,” says Remus. He squeezes harder at Draco’s thigh. Draco bucks his hips a little, and Remus inhales sharply. 

Draco pouts. It’s stupid, it’s awful, probably, but Remus loves it when he _pouts_. “I didn’t come,” Draco says.

“But you touched yourself.”

“Daddy, I waited for you,” Draco insists, a whine slipping into his tone. “I didn’t come once.”

“But you touched yourself. You touched your pretty little cock and you got it all hard and aching and you thought Daddy would come home and feel _bad_ for you, his poor baby all hard and all alone.”

There’s a flush going all the way from Draco’s cheeks down his chest, and his pretty cock twitches against his stomach. He’s loving this. He’s aching to be touched.

“You thought you’d get me all sympathetic and maybe I’d let you put it in my mouth again, didn’t you?” says Remus.

“Daddy — ”

“ _Didn’t_ you? Is that what you thought?”

“Why shouldn’t I?” Draco blurts. 

Remus can’t show it, but he’s thrilled by his cheek. “Excuse me?”

“Why shouldn’t I touch my cock?” Draco insists, jutting out his pointy chin, defiant. “And why shouldn’t I put it in your mouth? I thought you always wanted to make me _feel good_.” 

“Why, you little brat,” says Remus, and he grabs Draco by the slim hips and hoists him up onto his lap. Draco lets out a little yelp, which might be partly because he can feel Remus’ erection. “I’ve spoiled you too much, clearly, if you think you can talk to me like that.”

Draco grabs Remus’ shoulders, adjusts himself, and grinds onto Remus’ lap, his knicker-clothed erection rubbing against Remus’ trousers. 

“Naughty,” says Remus, grabbing him by the waist again. “You’re not getting out of this with your cock.” With just a bit of wrestling, Remus gets Draco draped across his lap. 

“Daddy,” Draco whines.

“Don’t you whine,” says Remus. “You know you were naughty. You know your cock belongs to me. You deserve this.”

Draco lets out a little huff. 

Remus pulls back a hand and smacks him hard on the bum.

Draco jerks. “Oh!” he says.

“You’ll keep silent unless I ask you a question.” Remus smacks his hand down again, and Draco twitches but doesn’t speak. “Do you understand me?”

“Yes,” Draco says gloomily.

“Yes, what?”

Draco sighs like a put upon child. “Yes, Daddy.”

Remus spanks him again, harder, across the pink, silky fabric. “I’d watch my tone if I were you,” he says. “You little brat.” He spanks him again. Draco squirms. “Naughty little boy. You know your cock belongs to me.” He pushes his fingers underneath Draco’s knickers, pulling at the fabric. “Getting yourself all worked up because you know you’ve got your Daddy wrapped around your finger, like a bad, bad boy.” He lets go, pulls his hand back, and gives him another hard smack.   
“In your slutty little knickers.” 

Draco gasps. 

“You’ll keep _silent_ ,” Remus insists, with another hard spank. And another. And another. Draco squirms and ruts against Remus’ legs. Remus grabs the knickers again and this time wrenches them off, pulling them until they get caught somewhere around Draco’s knees. He smacks Draco’s bare bottom, watching the pale skin go red. “Who does your cock belong to, you little slut?” 

Draco doesn’t say anything, just shakes on Remus’ lap.

Remus smacks his bare arse again. “Answer me. Who does your cock belong to?”

“Daddy!” Draco gasps. 

“That’s right.” Smack. “Who touches your cock?” 

“Daddy!”

Smack. “Do you touch your cock and get it all hard if Daddy doesn’t tell you to?”

“No, no, Daddy, no!” 

Smack. “Who are you a slut for?”

“Daddy!”

Smack. “Who?”

Draco lets a little hiccough from the force of the spank. He gasps, “Daddy, only Daddy!”

Smack. “Tell me, baby. Say it.”

“I’m a slut for my Daddy, only for Daddy.”

“That’s right,” says Remus, and he shoves Draco off his lap. Draco stumbles, the knickers still around his knees. “Come here,” says Remus.

Draco, with some difficulty, stands up. The knickers drop to his ankles, and he steps out of them before walking carefully over to stand between Remus’ spread legs. 

Remus places his hands at Draco’s hips. He looks right into his eyes, those grey eyes so like Sirius’, and says, “You did well, baby.” 

Draco closes those pretty eyes. Remus reaches a hand up and touches his face, gently, and Draco leans into his touch, nearly purring.

“You took that so well,” Remus says.

“Naughty boys need to be punished,” says Draco, and a smirk flickers across his face for just a second.

Remus squeezes his arse gently, and Draco winces just a little and opens his eyes. “That’s right,” Remus says firmly. “And what else do they need to do?”

Draco blinks.

Remus pulls him closer, tight against his encased erection. “You need to make it up to me, baby,” he says gently. “Naughty boys need to prove they’ve learned their lessons.” 

“Oh,” Draco says breathlessly. “Yes, Daddy. I can do that.” 

“I know you can. I know that even though you’re a little brat sometimes, you’re really a good boy, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” says Draco. “Yes, I am.”

“That’s right. You can be a good little slut for Daddy, can’t you?”

“Yes,” says Draco. “Tell me what to do, Daddy. I’ll do anything. I’ll be a good slut for you.” 

“That’s my sweet boy,” says Remus. “Get on your knees.”

Draco drops swiftly, and Remus nearly comes right there, watching the way he eagerly obeys, the way he settles in comfortably between his knees. 

“Remember,” says Remus. “Good little sluts don’t touch their cocks. They wait for Daddy, yeah?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” says Draco. 

“Touch me,” says Remus, and maybe he could have been sexier, more in character, but he doesn’t care because Draco gets right to it. He unbuttons Remus’ trousers, unzips, and in seconds he’s mouthing at Remus’ cock through his pants, hot breath everywhere, inhaling deeply, like he can’t get enough of the smell, like he can’t fucking wait to dive in there.

“That’s right, baby,” says Remus. “You love my cock, don’t you?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Draco says again, and he pulls down the pants, letting Remus’ cock spring free. “Oh, yes, I love your cock.” 

“How about you show me,” says Remus. “Show Daddy that you love his cock. That you’re a good little — _ah_ , that you’re a good little slut for him,” he gasps as Draco engulfs the head with that sweet mouth. He lets Draco play around for a while, lets him set the pace. He sucks on the head, takes him in further, slurps around him like it’s giving him sustenance. “That’s right, baby,” Remus moans, “That’s so good. You’re making Daddy feel so good.”   
Draco groans around Remus’ cock. 

“That’s right, baby,” Remus repeats, grunting and canting his hips up at the feel of it. “That’s my good boy.” 

Draco gets off on doing this sloppily, Remus knows that and he doesn’t object — he lets Draco slurp and suck and get him all spitty, making a show of his noises, gurgling. He grips Remus’ thighs and takes him in deep, deep, then holds himself there, waits until he lets out a small choking noise before pulling himself off. He gasps, and so does Remus. He pouts up at Remus, lips red and swollen, and Remus realizes that he’s gotten swept up in the whole thing and hasn’t done anything but pant and gasp for a while. “Was that good, Daddy?” Draco asks, raising an eyebrow — the cheek. 

Remus grabs hold of Draco’s hair with one hand and clutches it tight.

Draco inhales sharply. 

“It was very good, baby,” says Remus. “But don’t you get bratty.”

“I was just asking,” says Draco, and he drops his lips into that little _pout_. 

“Hmm,” says Remus. “Maybe. But I think if you’re still using that tone I’m going to need you to do a little more for me.” 

Draco bats his eyes. “Anything, Daddy.”

Remus grabs onto Draco’s hair with the other hand, too. “You’re going to stay still,” says Remus. “You’re going to sit right here and stay still and let Daddy use you. That’s how I’ll know you’re a good little slut for me.” 

“Oh,” Draco moans.

“That’s right. Open up, baby.”

Draco’s mouth falls open immediately, soft and waiting. 

Remus thrusts into the wet heat of it, and Draco lets out a soft gurgling noise.

“Good boy,” says Remus. “That’s good.” He grips Draco’s hair and goes at Draco’s mouth, at his throat, like at first he wasn’t sure of, even when Draco begged for it. Draco gurgles and chokes and drools on his dick, but Remus knows he loves it, knows he’ll rave about it later, and anything it feels so fucking _good_. It feels so good to just let go like this — to just ravage him. To thrust mercilessly into the hot, wet throat of a hot little twenty-something, half his age. “Yes, fuck, yes, Draco — baby. Yes, let — let Daddy use you — this is what you’re made for. Isn’t it, baby? This is — yes — this — that’s right, that’s right, you are a good little slut for me, aren’t you? You are. You’re a good little slut, you’re Daddy’s.”

Draco just takes it, just groans and gags, his eyes rolling back.

“You can be a right brat,” says Remus, his dick pulsing. “You can be a naughty boy, but you always make it up to Daddy. You always come right back and act like such a good little boy. You make Daddy feel so good. You like to test me but you know you’re Daddy’s.” He wrenches Draco off his cock. Draco gasps for breath, saliva dripping from his mouth, down his chin. “Daddy’s going to come on your face,” Remus says, jacking himself roughly, “Gonna come all over his little boy.” 

“Oh, yes, please, Daddy,” Draco says, voice hoarse, and that’s what does it — Remus comes, hard, long ropes of come landing on Draco’s face — on his mouth, his nose, over his quickly closed eyes. “Daddy, Daddy,” Draco whines, thrusting his hips to no avail, rubbing against nothing. His dick’s so hard, so angry red. He has been good. He hasn’t touched it.

“What a good boy,” Remus says, still milking the last of his dick. “What a good boy you are for your Daddy. You want to come to, don’t you, baby?”

“Yes,” Draco gasps. He opens his eyes, looks at Remus, his face all covered in come, the picture of debauchery. “Oh, yes.”

“Do you think you’ve been good enough to come? Do you think you made it up to me, baby, being so bad and touching your cock by yourself?” 

Draco looks down at his erection. His fingers twitch. Remus can’t stop looking at him covered in his come. He loves that. It’s sick, probably. He loves it. Draco looks up at him through his eyelashes, bashful all of a sudden. “If you think so, Daddy,” he says sweetly.

Merlin.

Remus reaches down and strokes his hair gently, gets his own come on his thumb. He says, “I do think so, baby. I think you’ve been so good for Daddy, choking on his cock like that.” 

“Was I good slut?” Draco asks. “Or was I too messy?”

“Oh, baby, you know I love it when you’re a messy boy,” says Remus. “As long as it’s with Daddy. You’ve been a very good boy, making it up to me. How do you want to come, baby? Should I let you touch yourself, now I’m here? Or do you want Daddy to suck you and swallow all your come?” 

“Oh,” Draco says, and he closes his eyes for a moment, composes himself. “Can you suck me?” he asks, and then quickly he adds, “Daddy?”

Remus takes him under the arms and pulls him onto the bed. “I can do that,” he says, and he hardly has his mouth around Draco’s cock before Draco comes, pulsing into his mouth, shouting _Oh_ , and Remus swallows him all down.

When he’s all through, thighs still trembling with aftershocks, Draco says, “ _Fuck_.”

“Such language,” Remus says wryly, “From a good little boy.” 

Draco, his face still smeared with Remus’ come, smirks.


End file.
